


The Carrot Incident

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol's eating habits cause a little disturbance. (02/24/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

T'Pol was sitting alone in the messhall, cutting her carrot with a fork and knife. She did not like Chef's inclusions of "finger food" on the daily menu. It was unsanitary, and Vulcans did not eat with their fingers.

She had nearly finished cutting a bite-sized piece of carrot off when it became airborne. At that moment, Captain Archer, Commander Tucker, and the Captain's pet canine walked into the messhall. The piece of carrot hit the animal squarely on the nose, and he let out an offensive yelp.

"I know you don't like dogs, but do you have to throw vegetables? He prefers cheese." Captain Archer looked at T'Pol with a joking look in his eyes. She disliked that look. He knew that the act had not been intentional.

"Is your canine hurt?" She chose not to dignify his "joke" with a response.

Commander Tucker answered first, with a similar look in his eyes. "I bet a hug'd make him feel a whole lot better."

She gave him an icy stare. "My apologies, Captain. I assure you the act was not intentional." She added the last bit in case he was really acting so irrational as to think she would intentionally harm her commanding officer's pet, even if it was a canine with an offensive smell.

"Don't apologize to me, T'Pol, it's Porthos who took a carrot to the nose." Did he really think she would apologize to a canine? Human humor was very trying.

"You may use my rations for a piece of cheese to compensate your pet for his 'trauma'. Excuse me, Captain. I have work to do."

"Well, Porthos, I think that's too good an offer to refuse. What about you?" she heard him ask as she left the messhall. He acted as if the animal could actually comprehend what he was saying.

Commander Tucker was laughing. "Lost your appetite?" he called after her.

She would never understand humans.


End file.
